Gillaume "Gilbert" Archambault
Name: Gillaume "Gilbert" Archambault Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 9 Extra Curricular Activity: Chess Club, Swim Team, Astronomy Club, Honour Roll, photographer for the yearbook. School: Barry Coleson High School Appearance: Gilbert isn't exactly the kind of person that people would pick out of a crowd and say 'hey, there's Gilbert'. In fact, it's pretty much the opposite. He blends into the crowd, mainly because of the fact that he's really quite short. He hasn't yet had the growth spurt that any of his other classmates have had, and as such stands at a miserable (in his eyes) 5'0 and a half. While he's rather short, he's also fairly scrawny, not overly so, but enough so that his clothes hang very loosely off of his wiry frame. He has quite an impressive complexion, one that he's surprised he has, especially for the atypical ninth grader. He has deep blue eyes and jet black hair that hangs over his ears and sometimes over his eyes. Complimenting his face are a thin pair of glasses that he needs to read with. Of course, because of the fact that he's very self-conscious of his sight (which isn't that bad to begin with) he very rarely takes them off, although he hardly needs them. Fashion-wise, he's surprisingly low-key when it comes to his fashions. He buys whatever seems to suit him, and when the class was taken for SOTF, he was wearing a dark green t-shirt, a dark blue button-up shirt with short sleeves, and a pair of cargo pants. He never goes anywhere without his prized possession - his Blackberry, which is usually clipped onto his waist. Biography: Gilbert was the kind of kid who grew up in the average part of town, with moderately rich parents and not a whole hell of a lot of conflict in his life. His parents, both originally from Quebec, moved to New York just as Gilbert was born, choosing the hustle and bustle of a job in NYC over the quiet country living of Northern Quebec. Everything was going great for Gilbert until the first year of high school. He found that he grew apart from several of his close friends, and his mother suggested that he join a few clubs. Of course, the clubs that Gilbert chose to join, with the notable exception of the swim team, didn't do much to further the perception that Gilbert was a nerd. Of course, he wasn't exactly the least athletic person in the world, but his small frame made him pretty terrible at such sports like football and hockey. He was a pretty talented soccer player, and although he was cut from the team, the coach told him to try out next year, when most of the seniors on the team would be gone. Little did he know... Gilbert got teased quite a bit during his first year of high school, because if you see a kid with a french last name, who's in the chess club, the astronomy club, isn't blatantly athletic, is short, and has obviously not completely finished puberty yet, you're almost bound to get made fun of. Gilbert took this mostly in stride, but he harbored some pretty big feelings of resentment towards his fellow classmates; not for the bullying itself, but mainly for the fact that nobody else seemed to give a damn. Gilbert isn't one of those typically 'repressed anger' kids, but is rather just really frustrated at his adjustment from public school to high school. The year-end trip was supposed to be a way for him to make new friends, and try to find some people that he could really connect to, so that he'd be able to have some fun this summer. Gilbert's a pretty quiet kid, who doesn't speak much, unless someone speaks to him, and when they do, he speaks quite a bit. If he doesn't like someone, he'll be very cold towards them, and will try and ignore them. Gilbert harbours frustrations towards a few people, mainly the members of the baseball team, and a few of the music students, most of whom were the people behind his torment. Other: Gilbert takes things in stride, and no matter what happens to him, he just tries to press on and move on with his life. His parents always told him to 'not dwell on the past' and to 'look ahead to the present'. He gets shy around girls, and still has trouble looking them in the eye and having a coherent conversation with them. Unfortunately for him, older students intimidate him, because he sees many of them as mean. Number: 76 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Enfield No. 2 Mk 1 Conclusion: With the majority of the students being older than B76, and the fact that there ARE still girls in this game, I'm picking this kid as a relatively early exit from the game. Though if he decides to express his frustrations and gets a relatively good weapon, who knows, we could have a budding psychopath on our hands. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jason Andrews Collected Weapons: Enfield No. 2 MK 1 (issued weapon, to Jack O'Connor) Allies: Adam Dodd, Martyn Ferdinand, Jill Gatling, Jack O'Connor Enemies: Shoar Wilson, Luca Donovan, Jason Andrews Mid-Game Evaluation: Gilbert started off the game on the eastern shore, where he was immediately attacked by Shoar Wilson and almost strangled to death. Had it not been for the heroics of one, Adam Dodd, Gilbert Archambault might well have met his fate at the hands of Shoar Wilson on that shore. However, Adam showed up just in the nick of time and blasted Shoar to Kingdom Come, saving Gilbert's life in the process. Adam proceeded to wish the small boy luck before heading off into the depths of the island once again, and soon enough, Gilbert too left the eastern shore. It was a place he'd never return to. Gilbert's journey led him to the warehouse. He stumbled through the area just in time to hear the gunshots fired at Jill Gatling by Luca Donovan, who had traversed to the roof of the building to snipe off the competition. After much contemplation, Gilbert fired at Luca in an attempt to distract her and keep her from killing Jill. Immediately therafter, Martyn Ferdinand burst onto the scene, tripping over the crouched-down Gilbert and momentarily mistaking him for Jill's assailant. Martyn quickly realized that Gilbert wasn't the one attacking his ally, and in that instant one final gunshot rang out. When Gilbert looked out from the bushes, he was surprised to see that Jill had shot Luca. Jack O'Connor burst onto the scene moments later... apparently he was a part of this little group as well. In all of his nervousness, Gilbert accidentally discharged his gun into the nearby bushes where Jason Andrews had been hiding. Before Gilbert even realized what had happened, Andrews fired back and ended Gilbert's life for his mistake. Post-Game Evaluation: This kid had a hell of a name. Other than that, he wasn't too impressive. He wasn't an inconquerable physical specimen or anything of the sort. In fact, Gilbert was, for lack of a better word, the runt. He had no chance of surviving anyhow, and it was just a matter of time. Memorable Quote(s): I'm just not cut out for this game! It's not fair! If it were lawn bowling or billiards or something, I'd be fine, but a fight to the death? Yeah, right! - Gilbert thinks about the game and his chances of survival I'm glad she's dead? What kind of human being does that make me? - Gilbert witnesses the corpse of one of his tormentors in school, Luca Donovan Other/Trivia *During Gilbert's first day of school, it was Adam Dodd who came to his aide in the hallway and helped him out. *Gilbert was picked on during high school by Luca Donovan and her clique, along with the baseball team. Threads The following is a list of threads containing Gilbert, in chronological order. *Game Start: Boy #76 *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gilbert Archambault. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students